Superman
Superman is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. The Man of Steel's headquarters, the Fortress of Solitude is also featured as a Stage in the game. Biography Kal-El was born on planet Krypton, a distant planet with a core that had become unstable. His loving parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van sent their only son in a spacepod to escape the dying world. The baby landed safely on Earth where he was discovered and adopted by Jonathon and Martha Kent, a Kansas farming couple. He was named Clark Kent by his new parents, who grounded him in human society with lessons of hard work and morality. During adolescence he discovered his many powers, fighting crime in Smallville as a modern myth. He went public as an adult wearing his Kryptonian fiber costume, named Superman by the people of Metropolis for his heroic feats and his "S" shaped family coat of arms. Working for the Daily Planet as a mild-mannered journalist, his alter ego has become widely known as "Earth's Greatest Hero." Events of the Injustice Comic Five years before the main events of the game, Superman awakened one night when he heard two heartbeats coming from inside Lois Lane. He realized his wife was pregnant and became overjoyed, making plans for the child's education and upbringing. Lois brought him back down to Earth, telling him to enjoy the moment when she received a tip-off from the Daily Planet. Though Clark was hesitant to let her leave, Lois convinced him she'd be fine and gave him a kiss before telling him to "Go save the world." Clark left for the city in costume, and found Batman heading for Star Labs to investigate the theft of a 'sensitive' item. Before he could tell Batman the good news, the dark knight correctly guessed Lois' pregnancy from his physical reactions. He then asked Batman if he'd become the child's Godfather, surprising his close friend, and went on about the baby's heartbeat to a smiling caped crusader. The next morning Clark is horrified when he discovers that his friend, Jimmy Olsen, was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped, with only a bloody joker card by his body. Distressed that he cannot locate her, he goes to Batman--who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs--who promptly informs the rest of the League when Superman hands him the card. When Batman finds out it was The Joker who kidnapped her and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub and lifts it out of the seas, places it on dry land and tears the hull open and enters it. He sees Joker and Harley standing over an unconscious Lois, but before he can reach her, he is gassed with a strange green gas and is shocked when he is confronted by none other than Doomsday. Superman is quick to react to protect Lois and their child, grabbing Doomsday and flying it into orbit as Joker and Harley watch on. But, unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguers have subdued the two clowns and are informed by The Joker that he laced the stolen kryptonite from Star Labs into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow after murdering him, and it's revealed it wasn't Doomsday Superman was lifting into orbit; it was Lois, who had a heart monitor, attached to her by The Joker, that would detonate a nuclear warhead he had removed from the sub and placed ins Metropolis when her heart stops beating. Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and he sees who he really took into orbit and Metropolis is destroyed. Later, Superman kneels in the crater of the remains of Metropolis, cradling Lois's body in his arms as he sobs. He is approached by Wonder Woman, who consoles Superman and reassures him the disaster was not his fault, but rather The Joker's. Superman takes a moment to think before asking Wonder Woman to safeguard Lois's body and he suddenly flies off. Green Lantern intercepts him, asking Superman what he's doing, but Clark ignores his question and demands the location of The Joker. As soon as Lantern lets slip The Joker is in Gotham Prison, Superman flies off in a sudden speed. Lantern attempts to stop Superman but is overpowered easily and stripped of his ring. Green Lantern attempts to warn Batman via his communicator, but Clark destroys it with his heat vision. Green Lantern pleads to Superman not to do something he'll regret, but Clark only replies, "I already have." With that, he continues to fly to Gotham. Upon arrival, Superman breaks into the jail, and kills The Joker by ramming his entire arm through his chest as The Joker laughs. When the heroes learn of Superman's slaughter of The Joker, they take Harley Quinn into protective custody, but Clark does not pursue her. He instead returns to his Fortress of Solitude to mourn the loss of Metropolis, the city's citizens and Lois and their child as well as the fact he has committed murder. When he hears news reports of a situation in Bialya, and the deaths of thousands, Clark raises himself up and declares: "No more." He then flies to Gared, the capital city of Bialya, and saves a boy from a mortar shell. He then destroys three more with his heat vision, while the extremely grateful citizens gather around him, thanking and praising him. Soon after Superman travels to the capital, unaffected by the attacks of the president's bodyguards. Superman plucks him from his throne and takes him into a street filled with bodies despite the man's protests that he has no right. Superman replies "Yes I can. I realize this now." Wonder Woman suddenly arrives, pointing out the cameras some of the people have, though Superman declares he has a message for the world, though Diana tells him he needs to clean himself up while she calls a press conference at the United Nations. Soon after, Superman and Wonder Woman arrive before a gathered press. He apologizes for his and his fellow super humans failings and then reveals his secret identity as Clark Kent. Superman then declares he will no longer tolerate the deaths of innocent people or those who commit acts of violence. He says that all nations must declare a cease-fire or he will stop them. Superman declares "It's over." Superman stops a missile that was launched at Gared, enforcing his ceasefire, which prompts retaliation from the United States government, outraged by Superman's interference after he murdered a man on their soil. Using several shell companies, they hire a team of mercenaries led by Mirror Master to kidnap Clark's parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, and trap them in his mirror dimension, and burn down their house in Smallville. Mirror Master tells Superman to stop interfering with politics or his parents die. Forced to remain on the sidelines, Superman is later informed by the Flash his parents are in Bolivia, specifically Salar De Uyuni, the world's largest natural mirror in the world after Wonder Woman rallies several superhumans to track down Mirror Master by going after the Flash's rouges. Superman uses Mirror Master's technology to enter the mirror dimension and rescue his parents. Later, while still disarming Gared and ending the conflicts there, Superman arrives to Wonder Woman's aide as she is confronted by Ares, God of War, freeing her from the god's grasp and watching in shock as she slices his hand off and impales him with her hand. He asks her if it was necessary and if he'll live. Wonder Woman assures him gods cannot die, only 'fade'. The two leave, with Superman unaware of what Wonder Woman and Ares had been discussing. Superman next appears in the Batcave, interrupting a spar between Robin and Nightwing by catching one of Robin's batons as he threw it at Nightwing. Superman chides Damian for not being sporting, while the flabbergasted teen demands to know how Superman just appeared. Superman asks Dick if Batman is in, and Nightwing tells him he's on his computer. Damian notes his father has been "Broodier than usual." As Superman heads off to talk to Batman, Damian thanks him for his execution of the Joker. Superman then asks Dick to leave with Damian, which concerns Nightwing but he does as asked. Superman then confronts Batman at his computer and demands to know why Bruce wasn't there to help find his parents. Superman is shocked when Batman tells him to stop doing what he's doing. Superman justifies his actions by saying he's stopping dictators and saving innocent lives. When Batman says Superman is scaring everyone, Superman lashes out and rips off his cowl. He begins to say, "They should be scared. They should be too scared to press the button. They should be too scared to pull the trigger. They should be too scared to hurt each other." Clark tells Bruce, "You taught me that." But Bruce is unconvinced and reminds Clark that he killed a man. Superman admits he did and reminds Batman of every time he let the Joker live and if he ever felt the guilt or took responsibility for the Joker's actions. Bruce sorrowfully admits he did, but goes on to say that superheroes don't get to decide who lives and who dies. Superman once more justifies his actions: "One death. Millions of lives." But Batman is still unconvinced. Intro/Outro Intro (Main Costume): Clark Kent removes his glasses and then tears the front of his shirt open revealing the S shield before tearing off his clothes and revealing his entire costume. Outro (Main Costume): Superman flies off, and is seen is space when he hears a woman cry, "Help!" He quickly flies back down to earth. Intro (Alternate Costume): Several Regime soldiers see Superman touch down and back off, saying, "He's got this." Outro (Alternate Costume): Superman stands over his defeated opponent and extends his hand at them, declaring, "Kneel before me." His opponent then falls to their knees in submission while Regime soldiers appear to take them in as Superman crosses his arms. Gameplay Character Trait Superman's character trait is the ability to absorb energy from Earth's sun. Using Superman's character trait gives him a temporary stat boost of power. Super Move Kryptonian Smash: '''Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, and sends the opponent back down to earth with a hammer fist. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate A new set of armor that has shoulder pads and no belt. This is the costume he wears as Leader of the Regime. Red Son His Costume from the Red Son Storyline (pre-order). New 52 His Costume from the New 52 Comic Series (special edition). Powers and Abilities *Flight *Ice Breath *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Super Speed *Super Strength *X-Ray and Heat Vision Trivia *George Newbern previously voiced Superman in ''Justice League ''the animated series, ''The Batman, 'Superman vs. the Elite, and other works. *Although Superman is considered a hero by all, his role in Injustice: Gods Among Us has him drastically undertake that of humanity's savior who remorsely punishes those who act inappropriately or break the law. This has led many to view him as a villain, including other heroes like Batman, who even organizes a rebellion against him. *Superman's role as a facist dictator who controls the world through fear has been explored in stories such as Superman: Red Son ''and the ''Justice League ''Episode, "A Better World." *Superman's intro and outro are different when in his alternate costume, demonstrating his shift in character. *In an interview about developing the Red Son Pack for DLC, Adam Urbano revealed Superman was his favorite character in the game.. *He has been featured in almost every DLC pack, collectible and artwork released for the game, aside from the ''Arkham City ''Pack and the European Collector's Edition Statue. *He is the central character of the prequel comic, with the story revolving around his actions before ''Injustice. *Superman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Clark Kent.jpg|Superman's intro. Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg Superman vs Flash.jpg Superman over the Earth.2.jpg|Superman's outro. Superman vs Batman.jpg Superman Car Smash.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg yep.jpg Sups.jpg|Superman activating his Super Move supes.jpg|Supes fight WW Joker and Superman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg|Superman's and Wonder Woman's Alternate Costume. IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Superman 1.jpg 733881_512821732103780_730862519_n.jpg|Superman vs. Sinestro Superman 2.jpg Red Son.png|Red Son Superman's intro Overlord Superman.png Alternate Superman.png IGAU Superman Alt Entrance.jpg|Superman's Alternate Entrance IGAU Superman Alt 2.jpg IGAU Superman Alt 3.jpg IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Superman Alt Outro Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Power Users Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Justice League Members Category:Kryptonians